Whispers
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Hinata has dedicated her whole life for the soul purpose to please the Hyuuga council and her Father. Does the council really wants her as the Hyuuga leader? Will they allow it? What happens when a whisper leads her to her wished freedom? SasuHina


**Whispers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Warning: Unbeta'ed**

**Oneshot: SasuHina**

**-------------------------**

The wind blows and dances around, making the neutrality of the grass change side ways. The colorless but powerful force of the breeze that carries secrets and mysteries around the world touches and raises the navy blue tresses of a female teenager. A ninja. A woman full of life but held back by her own dreams of freedom. Held tightly against her wishes from been free like the wind. Transparent and strong like the airs force.

Her ivory eyes looking straight at her village on top of the great monument that holds all six faces of the Hokages of her village. The leaders that have sworn to give their lives for the sake of their people. For the place they were born and raised. Where their love ones are.

Her pale countenance showed no emotion whatsoever. She always comes to that certain place to contemplate the place she was to be forever trapped. Her light eyes scanned the beautiful village under her gaze. How can something so precious be so contradicting in her presence? Normal eyes would see a prepossessing place they would devote their whole life for, but in her eyes, she only sees an oubliette that to be freed she needs to find the trap door that even for her eyes was impossible to find.

She closes her eyes when the soft breeze caresses her pale complexion. Hearing the sweet mesmerizing sounds.

"_Hinata_." Her eyes snap open. She jumps in a defense stance and scans the area with her Byakugan.

There was no one. Than…who whispered her name?

She relaxed her stance and continued her gaze to the village. Maybe the pressure is finally getting to her. Eighteen years of what she has been thru is much too exhausting for her own good. The Hyuuga's expectations for her are too high. The only remedy for her is to kill her self or run away. That first one would make many happy, but she knew for a fact that many of her friends would be vey unhappy if she were to die and give up. Running away was…out of the question. She had no real motive to guide her towards somewhere she could belong. It would only cause her misguidance and she will eventually return back to her dismay or die out there, alone.

She shook her head and heaved a sigh.

"_Hinata_." This time the whisper was closer. She didn't moved. Closing her eyes she activated her bloodline with ease.

Maybe it was her imagination but she will not be made out of a fool if there was someone out there playing games with her mind.

"_Listen_." The whisper said. She opened her eyes at the direction she heard the murmur. Her eyes widened.

There was no one there but she could see a faint chakra guided by the wind. It was a dark blue in color and it was fading away with the air. Was the chakra a message? But, who is sending it? And how?

She redirected her gaze to the village, scanning yet again. No one was even close to her surrounding. She turned again to the almost non-existing chakra as it fades away. As if on time when the chakra disappeared another one appeared.

"_Follow my voice_." It said this time. It was a strong voice but she couldn't tell very well if it was a woman or man. But the strength held in the words told her that it has a bigger chance to be a man.

She frowned when she heard those words. What is going on? Is someone playing a game with her? This is not amusing in the least.

She shook her head once again in denial. She needed to hear the whisper again. It was hard to be convincing with merely this small amount of chakra with a voice attach to it, like messenger birds with papers tied in their lower limb, but in those cases it was more common and more believable.

She shook her head in denial once again. Look at her, talking like that will only get her eerie looks from the villagers. She needs to get this straight.

"_Am I the one you search for? Am I the one you need_?" The whisper asked.

She could only feel the confuse face her features were obligated to comply as she repeated the two questions in her mind over and over like a mantra.

Who would ask these kinds of questions? It was just too hard for her to understand that maybe, just maybe someone out there understood what she needed and they were offering it, but at what price?

"_Is it thy what I yearn_?" The whisper asked.

She deactivated her bloodline and sat down. Will she listen to the whispers until they end? Will she be able to contact it? How?

"_Cannot take the overwhelming grief inside of me. I need to be free. We need to be free_."

Those words are so painfully similar to her thoughts, to her needs. No one knows of her real feelings inside the organ in her chest. No one. What is going on? Is it really her imagination or, is there someone out there that knows her remarkably well, which she denies with all her heart and soul.

"_You need me_." She frowned when she heard these words. She felt as if the person was in front of her she would repudiate their assumptions of her need for them.

"_I need you_." Her pearl eyes widened.

This person needs her? For what reason is there for her to be needed?

"_Help me be complete_." This is ridiculous. She looks up at the sky, noticing the stars that were shining on the obscure sky. How can it be, it's already dark?

She rapidly stood up. She glanced around again with her Byakugan to make sure no one was there. Unfortunately no one was around for her to scowl, for sending her false whispers that made her heart throb so much.

"_Listen_." The voice said when she was about to jump on to a house.

"I'm not listening." She said to the voice silently.

"_Yes, you are_." The voice responded. To say she was surprised that the voice replied her words is an understatement.

Did the whisper really answer her words? Then that means that the person must be in hearing range. But that's impossible she has checked her diameter. There was no one close enough.

"Who are you?" She asked.

There was a long time before she was finally answered.

"_Someone that knows you better than anyone_." Frowning at the words that do not really respond the question she asked, she activated her Byakugan just in case.

"You did not answer my question." She said boldly.

I guess her life was taken to a 360 turn when it came to her nature. So naïve, she was. But now she knows too much. Her instinct always kicking in when she needs it, not caring whom is on the other side of the sidelines.

"_I did_." The voice responded.

"How vague." She drawled sourly.

There was another moment of silence and Hinata decided she has taken to be out for far too long and she needed to return to her family estate as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, but I have no time for games." She whispered and jumped on a ceiling and stated running towards the direction of her home.

"_This is no game. This is life_." The whisper answered.

So the whisper is directed to her and not the place she was. She took notice of this and started to speed up trying out the whispers potential to follow.

"Well my life is no candy shop." She said a little bitterly.

"I hate sweets." The voice said.

"Good to know." The girl said smiling.

Her life has made all that seem sweet for her to be turn sour and grey because of her family. Nothing good has ever happen to her after she promised his father and the council she was going to devote her life for the soul purpose of getting stronger, stronger than ever before for her to one day take over the leader name of the Hyuuga family. Such a waste they say. Even thou she has dedicated every second of her short life they still dare to call her weak, a debris in their eyes and future, and most of all a disgrace for their bloodline.

She always thought that she was born in the wrong family, in the wrong place and in the wrong time. Because even though she became stronger it was not enough for her to accomplish the council's wishes. All her efforts wasted in nothing, nothing at all.

"_Listen_." The voice whispered once again.

She was close to her estate, so she decided to slow down a little bit. Keeping her Byakugan on, she listened to the murmur of the voice.

"_Come to me_." It said this time. She rolled her eyes at the corny situation she has come across.

"What? Do you even listen to what you're saying?" She said, now jumping in front of her bedroom window.

She opened the window and jumped in her room with grace. She released a sigh when feeling the aroma of her place, where all the mischief's has started out.

"_What is wrong with what I've said?_" The voice asked.

She swore that if she were able to see this person, than that person would be wearing a frown. This made her laugh a little.

"You sound like a love struck puppy." She said amusedly.

There was a really long pause. She almost thought the whispers would stop when she heard the next words.

"_Regardless of what you said. I'm not a puppy. I'm a man_."

Her eyes widened slightly at the realization. So the person she is talking to is a man after all. That's good to know. But whom in the world does this man want from her? Does he even know to whom is he speaking?

"Man. Do you know who I am?" She asked silently, after all she is inside her room. And the walls have very acute ears.

"_Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha_." The whisper said.

So this male knows who she is. She didn't know if she should feel honored or freaked out that a man that she might not know, knows her so well. She walked around her room and decided to sit on her bed Indian style.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"_Listen_." The voice answered instead of his name.

She scowled when she got no name in return.

"_Follow my voice_." It said. She frowned once again, that was soon replaced by one of surprise when her door was slammed open.

"Hinata!" An angry voice grounded the walls with great intensity. "Where have you being!?" The man yelled stomping in front of her bed with a glare directed at her.

"I'm sorry father." She bowed her head. "I felt like the need for more training and just arrived moments ago." She said with her head held low.

"Hmm…" The man hummed in understanding. "Very well. But you should have warned us first. We were worried something might had happened to you." He said, worry was written all over the vocals he has loosen from his mouth.

"I'm sorry father." She said.

She had the feeling the council has plagued her father's mind with different incidents concerning her death, making her father worry even more than what he already is normally. Those men are just too cruel.

Her father sighed and turned to face the door he so rudely yanked open.

"Dinner's ready." He said leaving the room, but like an after thought he stopped and turned to see his daughter's milky eyes. "Neji will be arriving from his mission tomorrow afternoon." He said and turned back to take his leave.

Hinata raised her eyes and stared at the retreating back of her father with sad eyes. She could feel the desperate aura her father has grown thru out the years. It was not common for a man like her father to accommodate such feeling inside of them, but he has no choice if he really cares for her. After all, the council is planning behind his back awful plans to bring their believes out in the clear and he can only watch an act upon his rights when this plan roles into play.

She stood up from her comfy bed and started to walk to the dinning room with an emotionless face she has practice these last years. A Hyuuga should never show the emotion they are feeling. Never should they brake in front of another. The emotion is the only real weakness of the human. Since she was twelve she always knew she had one weakness that nothing can ever change. That weakness is her heart; the muscle inside her chest that contradicts all her facial features. To her is almost impossible to hold back, that is one of the reasons she has been labeled as weak by the council.

She sighed when she finally arrived at the futon where she is to seat and eat dinner with her family in silence. No words were thrown and cero glances were cast. The only comprehension that regarded them that they were all seated there was their presence and the few noises of utensils, nothing more, nothing less.

After the extremely quiet dinner everyone parted ways. Hinata came back to her room finally realizing that the voice hasn't returned. Maybe he gave up? Shaking her head she gathers her nightgown and goes to the bathroom. She discards her clothes and takes off all bandages her body possesses. Finally ready she turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat. When the water was for her liking she entered the bath, closing the curtain after her.

She felt the warm water touch and caress her skin, relaxing all her tense muscles. She heaved a sigh of satisfaction. A smile graced her face, and she reached to grab a sponge when a very familiar voice appeared.

"_Do you really want to stay there for the rest of your life?_"

"Eek!" She slightly jumped and threw the sponge in the air, falling outside of the bath.

Her heart beat accelerated and her breath hitched. To know that the voice appeared once again is one thing but to appear when she was in the bathroom, taking a bath, naked. That's what freaked her out a little. She reached with her hand to feel her heart's speed, and soon the muscle slowed down and she released a sigh. This guy is starting to annoy her.

"What?" She said not too sweetly.

"…_Angry?_" He asked.

"Huh. I'm in my bathroom taking a bath and you start talking out of nowhere. What do you think?"

The voice didn't answer but she could feel the 'hn' he released. She doesn't know if she was imagining it or if the guy really do that but she was not going to ask. She was taking a bath not talking to her new imaginary friend that for her convenience is a guy!

The voice didn't speak to her after that. She was quite happy for that. She hastily applied cream to her bruises and pulled her nightgown on. Exiting the bathroom the voice returned to her unnerved surprise.

"_Goodnight._" The voice said.

She shivered when she heard the whisper. Is he looking at her? How does he know she exited the bathroom? How does he know she is going to sleep? Those thought were not making her feel any better about the situation.

"H-how did you know I came out of the bathroom?" She asked.

"_I didn't_." The whisper said like the simplest thing in the Earth.

"You're annoying." She said.

"_Thanks. I try_." He said.

She turned red in anger and Mph'ed before jumping in to bed like a child would do when mad. She could feel him chuckle and that only made her madder.

"Stupid whisper."

----------------------

Training grounds

"Damn Hinata-chan, your punches are so painful!" Whined a brunette while caressing his bruise cheek.

"Sorry Kiba." She said with a small smile. "I didn't know I hit you so hard. Let me see." She said walking to the brunette.

Kiba pulled his hand away to show Hinata his cheek. He looked down at Akamaru that was lying in the ground with his paws covering his face with humiliation.

"Hey it's not my fault I got hit!" The brunette pouted.

The dog whined a little.

"What!?" Kiba growled at the dog that stood up and turned his tail up high and high tailed out of there.

Hinata giggled a little and turned to the brunette. She has applied cream on his cheek and a little patch.

"You're Ok Kiba. It was just a lucky shot on my part." She said to make the brunette feel better.

Kiba turned to her with shock written in his, and then he frowned.

"Hinata-chan, don't you dare lower your self! You hit me because you're a great fighter nothing less!"

Hinata beamed a little and hugged the brunette tightly.

"Thank you Kiba. You're the best."

"Aw Hinata-chan." He said patting her head tenderly.

Hinata pulled away and smiled once again at Kiba. The brunette grinned.

"I guess I have to return back to Akamaru." He said and ran off after the dog with a small wave.

Hinata smiled at the running back of her best friend. She sighed again and decided to train a little.

"_I don't like the dog breath, but he has a point. Don't lower yourself_." The whisper said when she turned to her side.

Hinata rolled her eyes with a small smile taking over and got in to an offensive stance. She has come accustom to the whispers. Every now and then the voice have asked her to come to him and she was seriously considering the offer. He still hasn't told his name or where he came from. But she has the feeling that she had met him before.

She does an upper kick, which created a powerful air force that pushed plants and grass to the other direction with an almost non-noticeable violet breeze.

For what she understands the man behind the whispers can only listen and speak. Much to her relief, he was not able to actually see. Another thing she has learned from the mysterious person is that he knows a lot about clans, which surprised her a lot. Maybe he is, or was from a clan. She couldn't but wonder what kind of clan he would be part of?

She snaps out of her thoughts and training when an Anbu decided to appear.

"Hyuuga Hinata. The Hokage requests your presence." The anbu said behind the girl.

Hinata relaxed, turned to the masked man and nodded.

"I'll be there." She assured.

The anbu nodded and transported himself with a poof, leaving behind the grey smoke.

The Hyuuga turned to see the Hokage tower that could be seen from where she stood and dusted her self. She heaved a sigh and made some signs to transport her to the Hokage tower.

--------------

Hokage Tower

"Ah! Sheesh a little warning before you poof your self in front of me." A blonde girl with blue eyes said clenching her chest.

Hinta smiled at the blonde girl and a brunette man.

"Sorry Ino. Hey Choji." She said smiling at her two friends.

"Hello." Choji said.

"Did Naruto summon you?" Ino asked.

"Yes, he did." Hinata nodded with a smile.

"Now?" She asked the raven girl with confusion.

"Yes. Why?" Hinata said with a little voice.

"Well, all of the used to be rookie nine and team Gai were called an hour ago for a meeting with him. We just exited there."

"Really?" Hinata asked surprised.

Why didn't he send for her sooner if he was holding a meeting of the rookie nine?

"Was Kiba there?"

"Yeah. He arrived late but got the details of our mission." Ino replied with a shrug.

"Hmm…I wonder why I was call now." Hinata said curiously, feeling a little left out.

"Don't worry. Maybe the anbu didn't find you on time." The blonde said with a smile.

"Lee, stop that! I told you no more youthful speeches inside close walls!"

"But Saku-chan!" Lee whined with tears on his cheeks. "Me want to. It is my duty for being youthful!"

"Well then do your duty outside, where ears can't be destroy by the echo of your high voice." Sakure said massaging her temples. She noticed the three looking at them and smiled.

"Hey Hinata!" She said waving her hand.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata waved a little her hand.

Lee jumped in front of Sakura with a big smile.

"Hina-chan! My youthful girl why didn't you come for the meeting!?" Lee practically bounced with concern.

All four that was in danger of loosing hearing covered their ears and stepped back from the green beast.

"I wasn't called." Hinata said silently.

"Oh. Were you called now?" He asked at a lower voice this time.

The four sighed in relief at the tender voice Lee was using.

"Yeah. I'm going there right now."

Lee beamed. "That's great! Maybe you have a super, mega, secret solo mission that only you can fulfill!" He screamed yet again.

"Huh. Y-yeah." Hinata said looking at her three other companions that are currently in the other side of the tower covering their ears.

She couldn't help but wonder when did those three ran over there. She shrugged and waved goodbye to Lee. In return the black haired waved happily screaming how youthful she was. She laughed a little in the thought of being youthful. She smiled thinking she should buy a green spandex too. She sweat dropped and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was thinking.

She finally arrived at the Hokage's office. The door was held open when she arrived. Hinata smiled at the young brunette that was only about two years younger than her.

"Hello Hinata-chan."

"Hi Konohamaru."

He smiled and left the office with a soft good bye that only her ears could catch. She turned to the men that were currently behind, in front and in the Hokage's side. They were all Hyuugas. The older council of the Hyuuga's to be more exact.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." The Hokage greeted.

One of the elders coughed when hearing the suffix added to the girl's name. The blonde glared at the old man.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

The old man was catch off guard. "…No. Hokage-sama."

"Good." The blonde teen seated behind his desk didn't seem to be very happy. He turned to look at the female in the entrance still looking at the group around the office.

"Yes…Hokage-sama?" She usually calls the Hokage by his name since they are so familiar to each other but in this exact moment she reconsidered her actions.

When the blonde Hokage heard the raven girl say those words so emotionlessly his eyes showed hurt, and the young girl instantly regretted saying those words when she saw the look in his blue eyes.

Naruto sighed. "The Hyuuga council…" Those words were said in distaste and sour eyes. "Want to give you one last mission before you're given the title of Leader of the Hyuuga Clan."

She didn't show surprise at the words. Not even a blink was made from her part. She knew this was going to happen. What she didn't know was, the actions the council will make while she is on the mission. Hinata's worst fears gathered and she quickly shoved them at the back of her head.

Hinata nodded when the blonde gaze at her velvety eyes.

"Ok then. The mission is an out of the Village and capture…" Here he threw a scroll at Hinata who caught the item easily without flinching but mild surprise could be read from her eyes. At this the blonde smirked a little. She was still the same girl, just with a little more attitude and power.

She scanned the scroll memorizing every face. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw a familiar raven in the top. She acted like she didn't care and turned to the blonde Hokage.

"The scroll has all available fugitive that you may capture. You must capture three. It can be either alive or dead. You have a month to accomplish this. You may start now. Dismiss!" The blonde yelled and as quick as he said it she transported to her estate.

Hyuuga estate

"I hate that council." Hinata mumbled.

"_Who doesn't_?" The whisper returned.

She shook her head and sighed when she arrived to her room. Hinata opened her closet and grabbed her backpack, she opened it and started filling it up with her necessities.

"_You should leave the place for good_." The whisper said like he was to be the little devil on her shoulder, but seeing that way only turns out to be half created nuisance since the angel isn't on her other shoulder.

It was weird how the whisper is starting to sound more like a person next to her than a mysterious man that could be in the other face of the planet.

"…Maybe." She answered.

Finishing packing she heard some mumbles at the entrance. The council must have arrived. How sweet of them to arrive now, when she was about to leave. She shrugged and decided to leave thru the window. But before she could open it an Anbu appeared scaring the hell out of her soul.

"What the hell? Knock much?" She asked annoying, forgetting her manners.

"…No." The anbu said hesitantly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and stepped back in the room when the Anbu started coming closer. The man reached with a hand the white mask concealing his face and took it off. Blonde locks appeared and blue eyes shined.

Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a small 'o'. The blonde grinned when he saw the surprise expression of his friend. He stepped closer and hugged the girl tightly. The action made the girl return to reality.

"N-naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised pulling away from the blonde with a small blush.

Naruto scowled. "Can't I see a friend?"

Hinata thought it for a little while. "…No." She said like it was obvious then she shook her head and tilted it to the side.

"Can you?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled. His hands were still on Hinata's waist. She noticed this and jumped back surprising the young Hokage a little. He shrugged it of and smiled.

"Of course I can. I'm the Hokage remember?" He said.

"Hmm…" Hinata examined the blonde and activated her Byakugan. Her eyes widened.

"What?" The blonde said examining his body with his hands like he was searching for a missing limb.

"You're not a clone." She said.

"Well no. I mean that would be inappropriate for what I'm about to do."

"Inappropriate? You left a clone in charge of a whole village and you call what you're about to do inappropriate if it were a clone? Did the ramen finally erupt in that brain of yours?"

"Ouch. Hinata you have become mean." He said with a pout.

She blushed a little. "…Sorry."

"It's Ok. It's only your frustration talking." He said with a small smile.

Hinata nodded her thanks with a petite smile. She only wished that was true. Is not surprising or a secret for her that her personality isn't the same as when she was a gennin.

"So why'd you came here for?" She asked pulling her backpack on her back.

"Oh. Right." He said with a small blush. "Be careful out there. And if you're wondering why I called the rookie nine and the Gai team, I was sending them for look out."

"Look out for what?"

"You." He said simply.

She frowned. "I do not need help Naruto-kun."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "There's someone out there and if I'm right, I don't want you to be alone."

"Naruto." She called eliminating the suffix. "I wish for the look outs to be eliminated. I'm no little girl that cannot take care of herself. I have trained all my life for this moment and I'm ready."

Naruto looked a little taken aback, but his eyes were sad. "Hinata-chan…"

Her eyes were shimmering with determination and her face was solid, there was no way she was hiding fear. She was ready for whatever came at her way.

Naruto smiled. "Fine." He said a little angry. "Just…be careful. If you find…Sasuke, stay away from him, please?" He said.

Her eyes widened. Is that the reason he was so preoccupied? Has anyone seen the raven close to the borders? Did he still want the Uchiha back? Does he hate him? Will Sasuke kill her if she got close to him? Will he come back?

Hinata was cut out of her thoughts when the blonde pulled her to a hug once again. This time the raven girl didn't pull away. She hugged him back with a small smile. Naruto always felt warm. She nuzzled a little on his shoulder. Hinata heard the blonde chuckle and looked up to sapphire eyes.

She blushed when he started to lean down. Was he going to kiss her? She couldn't help but try to pull away, but the blonde pulled her tightly to his body.

"Don't. Just let me kiss you." He said.

She blushed once again and closed her eyes tightly when she felt his warm breath tickling her lips. She swallowed a bulge in her throat. Her breathing was so hard to control and her heart wanted to bust out flying and screaming. She was expecting the kiss to have happened already. She opened one of her eyes, then slowly the other one, and saw the sad smile Naruto had. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why did he stop?

He leaned and kissed the corner of her lip making Hinata blush more. Naruto pulled away.

"Forget what I said today. If the person you seek is what you find, then embrace it no matter what I have said. Take the freedom instead of your confine." With that the blonde banished leaving behind his warm presence with leafs flying around the room.

What was that about? Why didn't he kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? And what was that he said before he left? What did it mean? Does it have to do with the scroll? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming to her room. With her speed she gathered her stuff and jumped out the windiw.

------------

Outside Konoha.

Finally she was out of her cage, but she still had a leash to be pulled back in to it. She gave a last look at Konoha for in a month, she will not be seeing her home. She smiled at the monument of the Hokage's where Naruto's face was. It looked so alike the fourths. Like father like son. Too bad the encouragement didn't go like father like daughter.

She sighed and turned her back to her cradle with one last smile. Why does she feel like she wasn't going to return? With all her will power she started to run towards the Konoha borders.

"_Freedom_." The whisper said.

She smiled. "Freedom." She repeated in agreement.

She ran fast not bothering to catch her breath. She wanted to arrive at the next little village before sun down. She activated her byakugan when she heard someone following her. He noticed her change and jumped back with two other behind him. He must be the leader. She kept jumping thru trees acting like her Byakugan was activated commonly out of precaution. She deactivated it and waited for them to make their move.

For what she see and feels, these three _trying_ to follow her are merely some commoner with bad intentions. They can be dealt easily without a sweat. Without the men behind her noticing she threw a paper bomb, letting the air do it's job. She heard a 'what the?' and an explosion was heard. She stopped on her tracks. Hinata turned to the burned men in disperse places screaming and whimpering. She scanned their faces and as she expected. They were commoners. No one was in the scroll. She turned around and left when they started to beg for their lives. They thought she was going to kill them. Predictable.

She started to her destination. Hinata ran and tried to focus her chakra in her feet when she started to think about her last conversation with the Hokage. He seemed sad but happy at the same time. She still couldn't take the idea of meeting Sasuke. It was like a plague. She wondered if she would have the courage if he were close, to talk to him. If he would kill her if she tried to come close to him. Would he even try to kill her? From what she remembered he was a serious guy with no family. He was quiet and always had a scowl on his face except when he was with Naruto. He had this superiority aura that made her think twice to come near him when he was talking to Naruto.

When they were young she used to be jealous of him. He was strong, liked by all and most of all he was close to Naurto. She sighed when she remembered when he once caught her spying on Naruto. That was the only time he actually started to talk to her, but as soon as she saw him nearing her she ran. She was so scare of him it was embarrassing.

"_Listen_." The whisper said. She stopped and listened. He usually said this to catch her attention but she too heard something that didn't feel friendly, at all.

She activated her bloodline once again. Scanning the area she noticed that her whole diameter was surrounded with green chakra. It looked like some kind of gas. She couldn't see clearly but she could make out two figures. Their chakra was almost the same green but one was darker and the other one was lighter. That means that there's a third person out there; the one that released the green chakra around her. These were definitely not commoners. She smiled a little mentally. If these three are in the scroll her mission is over.

She heard a chuckle coming from one of the man, the lighter green. He walked out of the line of chakra when he saw her looking directly at the two of them.

"I guess she found us." The man said.

The man had average height. He had green shaggy hair with a light tan skin. He had an open vest that exposed his muscular chest that was topped by a huge diagonal scar. He wasn't in the scroll. The other man too exited the chakra smoke. He was shorter than the other one. He had short brown hair and extremely pale skin. He looked like some depraved hungry male. He wasn't in the scroll's list either.

Hinata relieved a sigh mentally. This was good for her. She still knew there was a third member but even though the man or woman is in the list she still had to find two more, and that made her a little happy that she can still relax in her freedom for a while longer. But, to be ambushed two times in less than two hours was rare. She wondered if maybe there's a hide out close by, where the criminals gathered.

"Aw look how sweet she looks." The green haired said.

The brunette leered at her and licked his lips. And turned to the man beside him with pleading eyes. The man in the vest rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Go spoil your self."

The brunette grinned and turned to Hinata with hungry eyes. The raven girl shivered at the pure lust the man was directing at her.

"But go easy on her. I want seconds." The green haired said seating down on a close by tree.

She frowned when she heard the man think that his friend will defeat her. Maybe they are commoners with usage of chakra, or they are ninja with really small brains. If they were paying attention they would feel that her chakra was way higher than the brunette's. If they wanted to stand a chance they should find the third member and attack her all at once. Well it isn't like she's going to say anything. She will just try to finish this fast.

"Look. I'm not here for trouble. I just want to pass thru so I can arrive to the next small town." Hinata said still looking at the green haired since he logically was in more command than the brunette.

"Oh? And I care because?" He said drawling with his hand signaling the girl to continue.

"Because if you don't let me pass the three of you will regret it. A lot." She said with a small smile.

The green haired stood up with a shiver running thru his spine when he saw the smile on the girl after stating her obvious threat. A little surprised that the girl found his third member. He glared at the girl and took one space closer, still farther than the brunette.

"Do you know who we are? Do you know who _I _am?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side not knowing the reason for her recent infatuation to make people angry with her. It was making her feel excited as to what the man will do after she says her next words. But before she said it she felt a chakra signature at 8 o'clock. She found the third member's location. With a small smile she tilted her head to the side again.

"…I don't think you're important enough for me to know your name." When Hinata said those words and saw the man's angry face, there was only one word in her mind.

Jackpot.

"You Hyuuga BITCH!" He yelled and charged to the raven girl.

Hinata was at first surprised to know that the man knew she was a Hyuuga. But shrug it off when she saw the man close enough to hit her. The man directed a punch to her face, which she dodged easily. Hinata transferred chakra to her palms and attacked all his vitals. He stumbled back, blood pouring out of his mouth and ears. The brunette suddenly appeared behind her trying to kick her side. She moved her hand in front of the leg and captured it, her grip tightening, making the man shriek at the pain in his leg. She pulled the man towards her, the man cried out when she hit him on his stomach, making the brunette fall on the floor unconscious.

She quickly jumped on a tree when she felt a huge body of chakra erupting from behind her. She directed her gaze to the place the third member was hiding. He soon stepped out, his red hair moving wildly as his equally red eyes were darted at the Hyuuga girl. Her eyes widened. This man was in the scroll.

She jumped down the tree she was on and refrained to attack at the man before he attacked her first. They were standing there for a while when the red head started to talk.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The man said.

Pale eyes widened. How could he know her name? Is he form Konoha or something? Wait…

"I was assigned to kill you."

…The council. They must have be the ones that assign this guy to kill her.

"I assume you know by who." He said in a monotone voice.

He was serious unlike his other two companions. She felt like he was a real threat. This was not going to be easy. She had enough chakra for most of her jutsu. She has to prepare for anything. She frowned when she sensed his chakra level lowering. Why is he…?

Red eyes closed, pink lips released a heavy sigh, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said.

"W-what? Wait, why not?" She asked confused.

The red head shrugged. "No special reason."

She couldn't understand this man. She felt a powerful killing aura, just minutes ago. Why the sudden change of heart?

"See you around Hyuuga." He said, making a seal with his hands, he transported him self, leaving behind green chakra.

That was so unreal. She swore that they were going to end up killing each other. Wait. She left him escape. He was one of the faces in the scroll. She heaved a sigh. It was better for her not to get mixed up with him, but he didn't seem to be too dangerous, of course that was after talking to him. Now that she thought about it he looked a lot like the Kazekage. In some weird way, the hair was the same color, but the eyes were different colors.

She shook her head and looked around the forest. She should continue. _'I should look for a place to stay_.' After she thought that she felt the wind change routs, leading it was the blue chakra, but bigger.

"_Follow it_." The whisper said in commanding way.

She hesitated for a moment. She can't be sure if she should trust the whisper in following. What if the male, who conveniently can't say his name, is bad? What if the council is behind it? Could they be-

"_Trust me_." The whisper replied before she made her decision.

She nodded her head and darted behind the chakra followed by the wind. She was curious to know if the council was capable of this or if it was some random stranger with the ability to send chakras, miles away from his whereabouts. Maybe it's a murderer, but she will be ready. Her eyes glinted with determination and a small smile caressed her lips. This was getting exciting and she was getting a little scare that she felt this way.

Jumping from branch to branch, she felt the blue chakra start to emit in great proportions. She was getting close. She abruptly stopped in a tree when she saw the chakra surrounding a cave, a lot of it. To say it simply, the owner of the chakra is the wielder of enough chakra to be compared to Naruto's fox demon. Hinata gulped and examined her surroundings with her Byakugan. She couldn't see inside the cave, there was too much chakra power impending her to watch who is the owner of such enormous power. She closed her eyes, but kept her bloodline. She concentrated some of her chakra in her eyes and expanded her senses to explore ten miles around the cave's diameter. She opened them once again after finalizing that no one was even close to where she is, she jumped out of the tree and walked to the grotto.

She couldn't understand why, but the chakra felt familiar. It made her feel safe, comfortable and trust worthy. The only thing that unnerved her was the amount the person had of this chakra. She walked up the little hill to arrive to the entrance of the little cavern. She heaved a sigh and mustered all her courage to enter the place, prepared for any attack used against her, she concentrated chakra around her body in a shield-like manner. She entered the dark cave, noting that the place was not as big as she thought it would be. Blue chakra started to move and disappear in a certain point in the cave. Her eyes gazed at the spot, finally realizing that there was a body lying in a corner. He was absorbing all the chakra around the little place. His eyes were closed, and she saw his chest moving up and down with his even breathing.

She scanned the small obscure place; no one else was there except the man in the corner. She glanced back at the dark figure in the floor. She gasped when he opened his eyes, and his red eyes glinted in the dark. Her eyes widened, taking a step back. Is he the person she thinks he is? Is he…?

The man stood up slowly, letting Hinata watch as the figure appeared on her hand range. Her eyes still wide as she see him open his eyes slowly, this time showing obsidian eyes and pale countenance. His façade was emotionless as his eyes bored deep in to Hinata's soul. His dark clothes, making his body blend in to the background, except his naked upper arms.

"U-uchiha S-sasuke?" She asked surprised unable to tear her gaze away from the male.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He said in a voice that send shivers all thru her body.

He started to walk closer to her until he was only centimeters away from her. Their clothes brushed at their closeness, his masculine scent overpowering all her senses as he leaned down to her ear.

"I've been waiting for you." His breath tickled her neck and ear, gaining her goose pumps. She moved away to look at the Uchiha.

"You were the one whispering?" She asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Why?" She asked taking a step back when he took one towards her.

"Because without you, I couldn't be freed." He said silently.

"W-what? I don't understand." She said shaking her head and taking one more step back.

"I was to be trapped here in this cave, alone until I could find someone…compatible to me. A person I can be with."

"…" She frowned looking at the ground.

Why is he saying this? What does he mean? Is he…? No, that's impossible and illogical. We have never talked before civilly until recently.

"You're the other half of my self. Without you I'm nobody. With you, I'm everything."

Her heart jumped a bit. It was beating so fast it was hard to control her breathing.

"With you I'm free. With me _you're_ free." He took another step closer, making Hinata touch the end of the cave with her back.

He kept taking steps until they were once again centimeters away, her back against the rough cave's wall. He towered her in the corner still holding her gaze with hers. Her heart ached and her breathing stopped. What is going on? Why is this happening? Why is she feeling like this? She has never felt like this, except when she was thirteen and in love with Naruto, but this feels stronger and more…arousing.

She closed her eyes tightly when he leaned down and accommodated his front against her. "Don't you feel it?" He said grabbing one of her hands and pulling it up to his chest where she felt his heart beating in fast motion just like hers. She gasped and her eyes widened. He looked at her velvety eyes with soft blacks, and he smiled.

"I love you Hinata Hyuuga, and I think, I have always have."

Her eyes widened once again. Her body trembled when he leaned back and leaned down once again this time his face was directed to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. His lips brushed her lips. She stood there in shock as she stared at black eyes that were looking at her pale eyes, asking for permission for what he is abput to do. She didn't move, just stared at his eyes, he accepted this as permission, and leaned down and claimed her mouth with softness and passion. She released a sigh of content when feeling his soft lips against her.

She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt the tenderness of the kiss changed to a more a passionate kiss. She pulled his face closer to hers by putting her hands behind his neck and head. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance, creating her to gasp and moaned, when his muscle entered her warm mouth. Feeling his hands on her back and waist, pulling her close to his warm body she couldn't help but moan once again. This all felt so good, so exciting. It made her feel…complete. When she was grab in his arms she felt free and protected. She was now finally free.

They soon separated, breathing hard as they looked in each other's eyes. She gulped and felt her eyes watered. His black eyes widened. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned caressing her cheek softly. She shook her head and smiled.

"I-I t-think I l-love you too Sasuke Uchiha."

---------

-Fin-

I hope you have all enjoyed this story I made in my bored state. Yeah, so anyway Review and do tell what you all think. I would appreciate it. A lot! Thank you all for reading! Bye, bye!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
